


Brother Fucker

by LanaBananaGirl314 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: Kankri and Equius hate each other so much so that they enter a kismesitude but Equius goes to far by sending Kankri a quick eight minutes video of him fucking his dancestor, Karkat. But what was supposed to be a one time thing quickly escalates and turns into a lovey dovey  red romance.





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Kankri Vantas you are the 9.69 sweeps old which is way too old to be fucking with a 9 year old, but you’ll get to that later. You are sitting in your favorite cafe with you're loving matesprit, Cronus, and your husktop. You were currently going through your various social media accounts, because even though you don’t like to admit it your true social justice warrior comes out when you log onto websites like tumblr or Youtube.

Well, you were tumbling down the most offensive posts that you’ve ever read, when suddenly someone started pestering you . Who ever could it be? You wonder opening the pesterlog. No one ever pesters you except Cronus which can be quite annoying sometimes but you know he does it out of love. You hope it’s Latula another thing you don’t like to admit is that you still have flushed feelings for her. But most it's most likely Karkat he is your dancestor after all.

When you open up the pesterlog you see it's the nine year old you mentioned earlier, and maybe perhaps saying ‘fucking around with a nine year old’ wasn’t an appropriate thing to say, but he is your kismesis, his name is Equius Zahhak, and it looks like he sent you a video you might as well humor him and at least look at what he sent you.

You really loathe Equius and his alleged racism it’s one of the many things you hate about him. There’s a whole sermon you could give based on all the things you hate about him or maybe you could type it all and annoy him now but you decide to save it for later just to spite at him.

Anyways you were about to watch this promiscuous looking video. You pull the earbuds out of your husktop bag and plug them into your pointy ears. You play the video  and immediately regret the decision because what Equius ended up sending you was a pornographic image of him fucking you're dancestor on his work table and one of their friends had to be recording this because the camera kept switching angels really capturing the look of absolute pleasure on Karkat's face.

The more Karkat’s expression was shown your facial expression kept filling with utter discuss at this horrid display of courtship. In fact your face was filled with so much disgust that when Cronus came back with your french vanilla he was actually concerned about you.

“Kankri are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes Cronus I’m just peachy keen I’m so fucking fine!” You snap covering your mouth trying to mutter out an apology. “Cronus I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-,” he stops you in mid sentence.

“It’s not a problem kanny I’m actually glad to see you expressing yourself avidly I’m just a little hurt that you blew up at me,” he said.

You blush, “Oh,” you mumble forgetting all about the eight minute video that was presented in front of you.

He takes a seat next to you trying to catch a glimpse of what you were watching before you close it because there was no way you wanted him knowing about this, “Whatcha watchin chief?” he asked curiously trying to pry the husktop open playfully.

“Nothing just an ad,” you lie.

“What was it too triggering for you babe???” he teased.

He wasn’t lying the video you watched was triggering and were you going to give Equius a piece of your mind the next time you saw him which was going to be really soon.


	2. You want me to what now . . .?

 

You are now Equius and pardon your French but you are tired of Kankri shit it wasn’t the facts that he was a mutant even though that was just one of the many other things that you hated about him that came later in time. I bet if you gave him a list of things that you hated about him he could give a sermon about it. God, that’s only one of many things you hate about him.

You're so glad that Karkat is nothing like him sure he can talk but he has a way words that just amazes you speaking of which you knew how you were going to get under Kankri's skin you were going to fuck Karkat not in front of him of course that would take timing so to make this happen you were going to get your  high-blooded Gamzee to record you guys  doing the do all you had to do was get Gamzee’s permission to fuck his moirail pretty much and you can’t forget the up most important thing getting Karkat to play along with this little charade.

You now transition from being Equius to Gamzee Makara one of Equius’s closest friend and what you were hearing might as well be considered blasphemy. What he was asking to do was so preposterous there but was nothing you could really do to stop him. You think he’s so strong he should be able to do whatever he wants without your permission but as he continued to ask you to do something that is when your jaw drops. He wants you … He wants you to record him fucking your best friend.

It unsettled you the thought of him ravishing your best friend it was another to see it happen you reluctantly agree to this but you have no idea how Karkat was going to react.

Speaking of Karkat you are now him and you are just as speechless as Gamzee was at what Equius of all people is asking you to do. In all honesty you're flattered that someone like him would want to fuck someone like you. You mean you are such an angry ball of rage compared to Equius who is calm and collected. You're also not as physically built compared to him. He's tall but not as tall as Gamzee but then who isn't taller than you but that's not where the attraction stops there was also his shiny, sweaty, raven black hair and his bulging muscles you were betting that's not the only thing that was bulging. Oh ho you scoundrel.

After thinking it over agreeing to this heinous act. This was the perfect opportunity to lightly spite at Kankri for all those stupid lectures he gives you. You and Equius shake on the arrangement now all that you two had to do was actually do it and that's what you two do you make it happen. You go over to his hive and he and Gamzee are waiting for you.

They lead you out to Equius's garage where he worked on building robots. Gamzee is holding the camera but you could tell that it wasn't on but Equius instructs you to strip. Your face flushes a light shade of red as you unbutton your skinny jeans. You could tell Equius is watching you from behind his cracked sunglasses as you pull your jeans off throwing them in a corner. Before you could take the grey sweater that went pass your hips or your boxers Equius tell you to stop. 

"I can take it from here Karkat if you don't mind I like doing a little work," Equius said stopping you. 

You blush furiously, "O-okay." you stutter like an idiot. 

He chuckles at your lack of experience as he tells Gamzee to turn on the camera," Nervous." he purrs into your ear as he licks your neck softly.

"A little,"you admit embarrassingly.

"Don't worry I'll be as gentle as I can but-," he picks you up which isn't that hard for him to do and slams you onto his work table, "I have to make this look as believable."

"Okay," you mumble but you might as well moan it as he starts attacking your neck putting a leg in between yours. 

You could feel your bulge writhe in your boxers you were aroused and you weren't afraid to show it. Equius goes to unbuckle his belt and take off his shorts when suddenly he flips you over and removes your boxers revealing your candy red bulge. He wraps his finger around it rubbing up and down honestly making you feel amazing this pent up guy knew all the right places to touch I guess that's what he gets for spending most of his free time alone.

As you bury your face in your sleeves you could feel Equius's hot breath against your neck boy did it make up shudder with anticipation.

"Karkat this isn't going to look believable I want you to scream my name. as I fuck you. In the ass . . . Cherry pie," he whispered huskily into your ear.

You nod compliantly as he rams you hard into the table. You can't help but scream his name as tears fill your eyes.

You remove your face from your sleeves to let out your screams, "EQUIUS!" you scream as Gamzee does a close up of your open mouth.

About a good three minute into it your release all over the table and Gamzee became slightly more displeased with this intercourse. He put the camera down  turning it off, "Okay Equius that's enough," he said, "We've filmed for eight minutes isn't this enough?" he asked.

Equius stops thrusting into for a second then pulls out of you. You let out a final scream/moan as he does you're glad that the pain is finally over put a part of you wanted it to continue but right now you were in total shock when a soft playful slap on the ass snaps you out of it.

 


	3. after fucking his brother

"I can't thank you anymore for your cooperation Karkat," Equius said pulling up your boxers respectfully.

"No problem," you breath out.

"Do you need a moment?" he continued to ask. 

But before you could answer Gamzee takes over pulling a blanket over you, "I can take it from here." he shot Equius a menacing look.

Equius backed off pulling up his boxers and shorts.

Gamzee starts rubbing your back comfortingly, "Karkat . . ." he starts to trail off but then collects himself, "You didn't have to do that," Gamzee continued.

"I know but I just I didn't expect to like it so much," you admit with a smirk.

gamzee was speechless as Equius Walked back in with a similar smirk on his face. "I ran a bath for Karkat I figured he'd need one since . . ." Equius said trailing off.

"Yeah since you fucked my moirail," Gamzee said.

"Whoa you said you were okay with it," Equius said.

"I am it was his choice just don't blame me when it blows up in your face!" Gamzee said walking away from Karkat and Equius.

"Gamzee!" you called out but it was too late Gamzee was gone and you almost fall off of the table you were sitting on luckily Equius was there to catch you.

"You okay?" he asked.

You blushed as you looked up at him you could almost see his eyes through his dark shades. 

"Yeah its fine its just my can't feel my legs thanks a lot by the way," you say sarcastically.

He looks down ashamed, "Sorry."

"Hey I was joking," you try reassuring him.

"I know its just maybe I took this too far," Equius said.

"No its fine and I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I get home," you smiled.

"You're leaving so soon?" he asked almost disappointing.

"Yeah I had fun though if you do it again sometimes just pester me sometimes," you say backing out of his arms grabbing your jeans putting them on and getting the heck out of there. 


End file.
